


Familiar

by Buttsuoka_Rin



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttsuoka_Rin/pseuds/Buttsuoka_Rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'In front of the mirror, he stood beneath the dim light of the shaving lamp and took in just how small he looked in Rei’s purple hoodie.'</p><p>Just a small drabble to get my fic juices flowing again. Inspired by <a href="http://marukaprompts.tumblr.com/post/58184280342/headcanon">this headcanon</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this [on tumblr](http://rei-chaan.tumblr.com/post/78688512184/i-uh-wrote-a-thing-more-of-a-drabble-than) a little while ago and after some editing I decided to post it here. I think I might create a new AO3 account for Free! fics or something.

Nagisa discovered the comforts of Rei’s hoodies almost as soon as their relationship began. It started with the first sleepover they’d had as an official couple. The only difference with this sleepover was that instead of Rei being pushed to the very edge of his bed with little to no blankets, and the ever present danger of rolling off and meeting a carpet-y death, he had an armful of Nagisa and a leg thrown over his hip.

At about half past four in the morning when dawn hadn’t completely broke, Nagisa woke up with a full bladder. As soon as he managed to wriggle himself out of Rei’s arms without waking him, the cold morning air hit his bare shoulders and he shivered; that, he supposed, was his own fault for wanting to share direct body heat with Rei the night before.  
He was tempted to just crawl back under the sheets and snuggle up against Rei, but his bladder was being uncomfortably persistent. So gritting his teeth, the blonde got up and climbed off the bed and tried to ignore the icy chill hitting the rest of his body.

It was still too dark to make out most of Rei’s bedroom apart from the table and his door, so trying to find his clothes that’d been thrown off the night before meant failing quite miserably. Nagisa picked up the first thing he could find on the ground - Rei’s hoodie. He pulled it over his head and was immediately swamped by the thing. It was clearly made for someone tall and it stretched down to the top of his thighs, completely covering his polka-dot briefs. The sleeves were also too long for him and it left just his cold fingertips on display. Still, it was a warmer thing to find than one of his own flimsy t-shirts.

Feeling his way across Rei’s bedroom to his bathroom, Nagisa relieved himself. In front of the mirror, he stood beneath the dim light of the shaving lamp and took in just how he small looked in Rei’s purple hoodie. Instead of _feeling_ small however, Nagisa cocked his head and decided he felt almost… protected.

Perhaps it was the smell that filled his nostrils and completely surrounded him if he buried his nose beneath the neckline. It was a comforting and familiar smell, a smell that Nagisa had grown to love even before he plucked the courage to kiss Rei and claim him as his own. It was a _Rei-chan_ smell and it made Nagisa feel warm and fuzzy all over. As long as Nagisa could wrap his arms around Rei and smell this same comforting smell every time, he knew that everything would be okay.

With a final smile at his reflection and a soft rosy glow across his cheeks, Nagisa retreated back into the bedroom and climbed back into bed next to his Rei-chan, still wearing the too-big hoodie. He shifted closer and snuggled under Rei’s arm, giggling softly at the sleepy mumble of his name and the feeling of Rei’s arm pulling him in a little bit closer.

He was lulled quickly back to sleep, comforted by quiet breathing, strong arms, and a familiar scent surrounding him.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in a year, I'M RUSTY  
> Tumblr accounts  
> [my Rei-chan tumblr (lots of reigisa)](http://rei-chaan.tumblr.com)  
> [my original tumblr](http://buttsuoka-rin.tumblr.com)


End file.
